


The Edge

by FoxontheMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Castiel, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxontheMoon/pseuds/FoxontheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was bored and needed a distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ficlet:) I was bored and let Castiel out of my head to entertain me and this is what happened! Sadly Castiel and the others don't belong to me and I'll make no money from this.

Castiel was bored. As a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, it didn't happen often but this searching for God was going nowhere. He needed a distraction to break his routine and without as much as a thought, he was back at Bobby's, although behind the veil of invisibility.

He wasn't sure the Winchesters would be there. The Enochian spell etched on their ribs prevented even him to know of their precise location but he knew for a fact that the boys always came back there, eventually. 

He quickly surveyed the old house and found Sam, Dean and Bobby engrossed on some reading, some heavier than other. Sam was on the computer, compiling meteorological surveys and statistics. The angel reminded himself that they are knee deep into their search of Horsemen and Demonic Omens. On the other side of the room, Bobby was looking at an ancient tome and Dean... well Dean was looking at a magazine with various naked women. 

He raised a eyebrow as he drew closer to look at the lewd creature displayed on the page when a sound made him look up Dean's eyes were fluttering, his nostrils twitching and his mouth was stuck in an 'O'. 

Castiel retreated in a jump because he knew that look and after a second or two, Dean expression returned to normal, although he looked mildly annoyed as he rubbed the hell out of his nose with a fist. Castiel realized at that moment that when he had crouched to look at the magazine, his left wing must have brushed against his nose thus triggering his reaction. 

A smile crept on his lips. This was fascinating. And the perfect cure to his boredom! He tucked his wings closer to check for stray feathers and found one that he wouldn't miss. He tugged at it and it fell without much resistance. It was of a light grey color, thin but long and pointed at the end which would be perfect for his little experiment. 

He slowly walked closer to Dean who had resumed his reading and observing his facial features, he brought the feather closer to his nose. Dean's steady breathing made it gently sway. He waited a few seconds, savoring this moment then gently brushed the tip of it on the rim of Dean's left nostril. His nose scrunched up immediately and he brought his hand to his nose to rub at it absently.

'Hum' he though 'Maybe if I get it inside his nose' Castiel carefully maneuvered the feather past the rim of his left nostril but he didn't get too far as the tip rubbed the very sensitive membrane and triggered a monster of a sneeze.

'EEEH-KSHUUUUUeeeeh' The sneeze violently erupted out of Dean and ended with a loud crash which almost made Sam fall out of his chair.

Dean was dazed. The tickle had come so suddenly that he hadn't been able to stop or even cover it. Sam was looking at him with his usual half grossed out and half concerned face and Bobby... Well Bobby was looking at the wall opposite to him, where the crashing sound had come from.

'Son of a...' His sneeze had been so strong that it managed to knock out a lamp and break it.

He rubbed his nose and sniffed wetly as Bobby said 'I don't know whether to bless you or exorcise you!'

He chuckled 'Ha! ha! Very funny.... throw me the tissues will ya?' He threw him the box and he blew his nose loudly as Bobby went to pick up the lamps pieces.

Castiel chose this moment to get to his feet. He hadn't expected the air expelled by the sneeze to hit him stronger in his invisible state and project him on the wall. He would have to remember it for next time. He took a moment to adjust his coat then the corner of his lips slightly curled upward, he disappeared. 

Dean threw the used tissue in the trashcan with the lamp pieces and grabbed the 'Busty Asian Beauty' he had been reading from the ground. When he found the page he was at, he was baffled to find a perfect light grey feather inside. He looked around him but didn't say a word.

The End


End file.
